Because I Love
by 4-Evah-Anonymous
Summary: A series of oneshots focusing on various wonderlanders X alice. I might throw some slash in there *wink wink* Some will be drabbles some will not and I WILL TALK TO MYSELF IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTES!
1. Julius: Magic

**Hi!!! 3 I'm starting a series of HnKnA oneshots (hopefully I'll have at least one from each character) The first one is a tiny little Julius-drabbe because it is now midnight-(bleep)in'- thirty-seven and a (bleep)in' half!!!!ASDFADFDSFADSFSDFSA!!!!!! :(**

_**Julius**_

I never knew why she stayed. Alice could have stayed _anywhere_ in wonderland that she wanted…but she chose to stay at the clock tower. With me. It confused me deeply why _anyone_ would want to be near me. Especially after the way I treated her. In the beginning, I yelled at her to get out. Now, though she insists that she likes it, she helps me fix clocks…a job I would never wish upon anyone. I wish she would not dirty her hands so, just to help me with my morbid role. I know that living with me is not good for her but, a strange sense of selfishness had arisen in me when I got to know her. The sort of covetous feeling I had never had reason to feel before. I had never had anything worth protecting so much. Peter was right. I _didn't _have the guts to tell her how to get home… but I had to…! But I didn't want to… She was the only one to ever show any sense of care towards me. She called it magic, what I did to the ticking replacements we call hearts. She told me that she wanted to see the sort of 'magic' that I performed rather than the conjuring tricks of this world. I disagree. I don't think it's magic. I don't think anything in either this world or the one above. There was no magic in my eyes that could compare to the magic that is Alice Liddell.


	2. Ace: A slap and a kiss

Ace

She slapped me. I laughed. That was the second time today! All over a stupid little comment I made.

"Lighten up, Alice! I think you'd look better with a shorter skirt, anyway."

-SLAP-

Yup, that was it. Well, in truth, only the second slap was for that comment. The first slap was due to the fact that I got both of us lost. _Again! _Instead of seeing the bright side (for me at least) she chose to swat the back of my head. Not hard but it was still uncalled for. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy Alice. She amuses me and I am interested in her. However, all those who claim love to her obviously never took the time to actually _know_ her.

She's very closed-minded when it comes to skirt length.

_Anyway_! So yes, lost again. My terrible sense of direction serves to thwart me again. On top of that, Alice won't even look at me now. Her skirt had snagged and she wasn't going to get free without sacrificing _something_. It was either going to be the bottom of her skirt, her whole dress (not that _I _would mind), or the lower half of her body, and I don't think she would have enjoyed any of them. So we settled with the lesser of three evils and tore off the bottom of her skirt.

That's where the comment (and the slap) came in.

So after this fun set up, I was lost in the middle of the wood, not remembering even where I wanted to go in the first place, and trying to get a grumpy Alice to talk to me again. I talked to her while we walked, I talked to her while setting up the tent, I talked to her while starting the fire (and burnt my fingers quite a bit) and still no response.

The way she was acting reminded me of an angry princess. Which made me laugh in the middle of my sentence and, apparently, Princess Alice doesn't like to be laughed at. She looked over at me, blushing veeeeery slightly but rather cutely if I do say so myself.

"What?" She didn't demand, it was simply a question, like she had forgotten why she was mad.

"Nothing. Hey Alice…If you were a princess, I could still be your knight, right?"

"Huh? Yeah, I suppose. Why do you a-!!!"

I kissed her. Forcefully. I didn't want to explain any more than I had to. I just wanted to feel her lips on mine. I wanted _her_.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, we broke apart. I was almost tempted to laugh again at the silly awestruck expression on her face. But I held my peace.

"Because I want to be your prince too."

And, like most princess stories, ours ended with a kiss. But I am very proud to say that ours also began with a slap!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**AN: GOD I SUCK!!!!!! I'M SORRY FOR FAILING YOU, DARKFOX360!!!!!**

**What if you don't suck...Moron?**

**BUT I DOOOOOO!**

_**woo! I've got some conflicting inner voices here!**_


	3. Elliot: Light

Elliot

Sometimes…It just seems like there is no light in the darkness. Like there is no remedy for a broken heart. Like there is no key to the lock you need to open. But sometimes…there is a glimmer. Sometimes, there is light. My light is as simple as it gets, a laugh, a smile, and just the sound of her voice are all I ask for. Yet she herself is infinitely complex. She is intelligent, kind, and beautiful. I could easily consider myself devoted. But this wonderful and amazing girl saw me as nothing but a friend most likely. Blood found her interesting. Which worried me. The day he said that when she bored him, he'd kill her, I could have sworn my clock broke right then and there. There were no guns or knives or swords involved. Just harsh words and a wonderful and terrible thing called love. I think I must have truly gone mad to think that she would ever love a person like me. It was the least I could do for her to put on a smile while she was around. If the visit lasted long enough then the smile would become genuine but, it only took me a few minutes for that. She made me happy. Happy that I was in the mafia, Happy to still be alive, Even a little happy, in a twisted way, that I had finished off my friend because, if I hadn't I would never have met her.

One night, Alice, the only true love I had ever had, was spending the night due to the twins pleas and time getting away from her. I went to bed after my first drink of alcohol Blood always brings out whenever he's bored or wants to get someone drunk. I didn't want to get so shitfaced that I end up saying or doing something stupid, _again_. I _especially_ didn't want Alice around me while I was like that (I can**not **hold my booze.). I didn't want to risk our friendship. In truth, that was that was the reason I didn't want to tell her I loved her. I didn't want to lose her (that and I didn't want her to compare me to Peter.) When the door opened, I looked up and found Alice in the doorway looking at me with a worried expression. That's when I realized the tears welling in my eyes. Amazing how just the thought of losing Alice made me sad enough to cry. She came over and sat close to me. She wiped the tears gently from my eyes and hugged me. I felt my face growing warm as I blushed furiously.

"A-Alice…?" My voice was barely above a whisper and I wish it had come out stronger than it did.

Alice looked up at me. "What's wrong, Elliot? I knew there was something wrong when you went to bed so early so don't just say 'nothing'."

I bit my lip. This was it. If I was ever going to tell her, it would have to be now. I forced my lips apart to make way for the words. I imagined it to be difficult to say but the minute I uttered the first syllable, the words just flowed without cease. "Alice…I think you're the most amazing person I've ever met. The most beautiful, kind, smart, and the sweetest person I could ever ask to meet. I would cut my eyes out if it ment that you would guide me everywhere. The only downside to that, and the most horrible punishment I could think of, would be being unable to see your face ever again…I love you, Alice. I love you more than you can ever know…"

Instead of using words, she leaned up and gently pressed her lips to mine. She stroked my face lightly and I almost cried from relief and joy. I couldn't have ever _dreamed_ that this would be her response. We broke apart and lay side by side on my bed just staring into each other's eyes. She hugged close and rested her head against my chest. "I love you, too, Elliot."

And then, slowly I drifted off with my angel laying beside me. My angel. My love. My light.

**Angsty there, Elliot?**


	4. Boris: Care

**AN: Ugh. This one is not NEARLY good enough. I finished at 2:48 AM so i'm sorry if my lovely readers hate this, hate me and hate my sould for writting horribly. I have NEVER written for Boris before. I'm so sorry. To tell the truth, I almost abandoned this story, but I looked through all my reviews and I felt appriciated and so I decided to not abandon it. I should get a cookie for that.**

**Boris**

"Don't be mad, Alice..."

I forced a timid smile. I had been in this situation _**so **_many times before, I had lost count. No matter how much I tried, I always ended up getting hurt. She told me that I should stop bothering the guards at the castle of heartsinstead of just trying to avoid getting hurt in the process. I just waved her advice away with a grin and said I'd be fine. And I was, as far as I'm concerned.

But the look on her face when she saw me cut up and scratched was so foreign to me. It reminded me again that she thought differently about life than the others did. It was valuable to her. She _**cared**_ about _**everyone**_. She cared about me.

She sighed sadly and started bandaging my arm. "I'm not mad, Boris. I just wish you'd stop getting yourelf hurt. It really worries me."

My ears drooped sadly and I looked at the ground. "I know...I'm sorry..." I fidgeted as little as possible as she finished patching me up. I looked up at her and saw that same look on her face. The worry in her eyes was almost contagious. But if I looked closer I noticed that it wasn't worry there.

It was one thing I craved above most others but never understood.

Care.

I tried to understand it, but I couldn't get why someone like Alice, someone as sweet and kind and beautiful like Alice, would care so much about the replaceable. I tried to think what it would be like if Alice was the one getting hurt on a daily basis. I didn't like how upset it made me feel. I knew if anyone ever touched Alice, they would have to have a chat with the barrel of my gun.

I couldn't bring myself to think about losing her. I only wanted her to be safe. I wanted her to be happy. And she seemed happy when I was ok.

I smiled sadly. I had to convince her I was ok somehow. And what better way to do so then- I rose to my feet, wrapped my arms around her, pulled her close and pressed my lips to her's. I had wanted to kiss Alice for a long time and as the kiss ended, I was glad I had done it now.

I grinned down at her and watched as her face tinted red. I rested my forehead against her's and kissted her nose affectionatly. "I love you, Alice."

And I finally realize how much I care.


	5. Peter: Everything

**AN: WOOT! Here we go with Peter. It's a bit emo, but y'know, I've been in a relationship like he has with Alice(well, tone down the obsession a tiny bit){inner voice: _A little bit? Hardly! Maybe only by one point, you were head over heels, crazy!} _TT Yes, thank you, voice in my head which makes me feel bad. So yeah, I've been in this sort of situation before, in Peter's shoes and I can't imagine that when Alice yells at him to go away and stuff, that it doesn't hurt him even a bit, because it had me crying like a baby.**

**Peter**

She is everything to me.

No matter what I do, or who I meet, the one thing that is always on my mind is Alice. She's all dream of, all I think of! She's beautiful and perfect and kind...Kind to all but me. I shake it off when she insults me or yells at me, but I'm not denying that it hurts me or that I dwell on it later. Every time she says that she hates me, I would rather have a bullet in my spine.

Today was one such occasion.

I saw her in town, no doubt shopping for that damn clockfixer. I run up to her, like I always do. Why is it so pitifully sad that each new day brings hope that she'll love me? I should really know better. But, I guess I don't, because I hugged her all the same. Her response...

Not what I hoped for.

She glared up at me and brought her heel right down on my foot. I felt my eye twitch and my ears stand on end. I inched back from her slightly, holding in a scream. "How many times do I have to say it, you rabbit-eared pervert, stop touching me!"

I ignored the anger in her voice and smiled big. "T-That hurt, my love, dont be so rough..."

"I'm not your love! Or at least, your not mine! Just go away!" She crossed her arms and glared at me.

If looks could kill...

I turned away. I guess maybe she'd jabbed at my heart...er-clock...just one too many times. Because my resolve was breaking. My ears drooped and my shoulders slumped. "O-ok, then..." I closed my eyes to hold back the tears which I knew would form later.

"Peter...?" I heard her voice behind me but couldn't get myself to turn around. I wanted to see her face more than anything but I didn't want her to see me like this. "I-i'm sorry, Alice...I'll just go, then...I love you, Alice."

On that note, I walked away, contemplating on just giving up. Thinking that I just couldn't stand it anymore. And in all honesty, I might not be able to. But then I thought to myself, _no. I can't just give up completely. If I give up, then she'll __**never**__ love me. I have to keep trying._

I can never give up. Because I will never stop loving her. So I'll deal with the pain. And I'll deal with the insults. And I'll deal with the sadness they bring. Only because she brings me joy. The sight of her, the sound of her voice, even the mention of her name fills me with bliss. Everything about her gives me the warmth to fill the cold which her insults bring.

I awake the next day, filled with that same overwhelming hope that today, by some wonderous miracle, Alice would return my feelings.

The thought of that alone is enough to keep me going. Because Alice is everything to me.


	6. Blood: Interest

What is it about Alice?

She interests me, that's no secret. But why? Is it only because she's an outsider? That's what I claim, but I hardly believe it myself anymore. That's surprising to say the least. I used to see Alice with a strange mix of curiosity and contempt. I used to see her as just some outsider slut who was making all the men fall for her.

But that's all different now. It's confusing. When I look at her now and she doesn't even spare me a glance, I feel upset. Not in a _'that bitch, I want to shoot her right in the face' _kind of way. More like a _'does she hate me? She even gives that stupid white rabbit attention when he's around'_ way. Was I interested in her because she shunned me?

Maybe.

It took me a while to realize that I was wrong when I told her she was seducing all the men. Now, I can tell that was never true. I could tell that Alice was the type who was always insecure about her looks simply from the way she reacted to attention and compliments. Like she expected them to be directed at someone else. Perhaps I was interested her because she didn't act like other women?

That was almost it.

Erg! That woman drives me up the damn wall! All she does is glare at me and it's chipping away at me! I've tried everything to make up for my behavior! I threw papers off my desk in frustration and watched them scatter across my floor. I groaned and leaned back in my chair. Perhaps I was right the first time? So if I got her to speak to me, maybe my this feeling would go away.

I heard Dee and Dum's voices float up from the gate. I recognized the tone of their voices as what they used when talking to Alice. I stood up sharply, not even bothering to grab my hat from the hat rack by the door, and ran downstairs, out the door and to the gate.

I cleared my throat, standing behind the twins. They both yelped and were gone within seconds. I marched up, face to face with Alice and stared at her straight in the eyes. She couldn't ignore me now. I wouldn't let her. I took a deep breath and forced out two words that I'd never thought I'd ever say.

"I'm..._sorry._"

She stared at me like I had grown a second head. I looked away, feeling my face flush. Then she started to laugh. It wasn't loud or cruel. It sounded like she was trying to hold it back. Like she felt bad about laughing.

"I-i'm sorry...I just never thought I'd hear _you _of all people apologizing to me!" She smiled up at me.

_smiled_.

And I swear my clock ticked faster than it ever had. Just from a smile and a few words from an outsider?

Was it possible...that perhaps the reason I was so interested in Alice was that...

I loved her as well?

**UGH. I know, short chapters. I might have sucked at writing for Blood but he's another one who I've never written for. Also, if you like my writing, do you think I should write more J/C/HnKnA stuff?**


	7. White Joker: Want

**VOTE IN MY POLL! ITS ON MY PROFILE, VOTE IN IT!**

**White Joker**

Since when did Alice's visits start to mean so much to me?

I knew that the only reason she ever came to see me was to change the season so she could go date one of the other inhabitants and I didn't fully understand why that got to me. Not fully but I could see why anyone would normally be jealous in a situation like that. But in any normal situation the person would be jealous because the girl they love is in love with someone else.

But I did NOT love Alice.

Love is something foolish and complicated for those who actually care for others. Not something associated with sadistic people like me. No, I wasn't in love with her. I was just...selfish, I suppose. I wanted her for myself, and no one else. So every time she came to see me to play a card game and change the season to this, that, or the other, I wanted to reach out, grab her hand and never let her leave.

Because I wanted her to be mine.

And only mine.

Here she is now. She wants to change the season to Spring. I set up the cards and declare the game.

"Black Jack."

She nodds in agreement and we commence playing. We both flip over our cards. I have a five of spades, she has a two of diamonds.

"Hit or stay?"

"Hit."

I delt her another card. Six of clubs. Total, eight. I drew another card myself. Four of clubs. Total, nine. It went like this until she had 18 and I had 19. I smirked at her from across the table. "Looks like I win."

She shook her head. "Not yet."

I frowned.

"your gonna lose either way, Dumb-ass." Black Joker piped up from the mask on my belt.

"Shut up." I snapped and after a muttered 'Fine, fine!' he didn't talk anymore. Alice looked at me expectantly and a little worried looking, like she feared for my sanity. Well who could blame her? I was talking to myself in a manner of speaking.

"Hit." She said.

I raised an eyebrow and delt her a card. Three of hearts. Total, 21. "Well, what do you know." My eyes widened a little. "That was very lucky, Alice. If I didn't know better I'd say you were cheating."

With that, we played two more rounds and in the long run she won. The season changed and she turned to leave. I reached out for her hand out of something like a reflex but fell just short as she walked away without looking back.

I knew then that she didn't think of me like she did whoever she was off to go on a date with. She didn't think of me like she did all of her friends either. We had a very unique and strained relationship and no matter what, she would never love me, and I would never be her friend.

But I would always be selfish.

And I would always want her.

**AN: I don't really know if I got him right but I tried my best. Sorry if it sucks. The Jokers are probably my favorite characters. ^_^ I have a thing for bad guys.**


	8. Black Joker: Mine

**Black Joker-Mine**

Fuck.

No fucking way!

She's here again?

Boy is the little bitch gonna be disappointed, eh, White?

I dismissed the faceless clown infront of me who had brought me the news.

And then she just barged in like she fuckin' owned the place.

"White?" she started to ask before she even saw me. (bitch.)

"guess again, whore." I felt a grin stretch my face.

Her expression fell and she rolled her eyes. "oh. Great. It's the rude one."

"oh. Great. It's the ugly one!" I mocked with a snear.

She frowned. "look. Could you NOT give me a hard time for once? I'm not having a good day..."

"what's the matter?"

Whoa. Was that...me? Did I just ask that? Hmph. Must be just...curiosity. So I can know how to royally piss her off. Yeah.

That's GOTTA be it...

"well, let's just say I'm being stalked."

"stalked? By who? Er-I mean. Who'd wanna stalk you?"

She ignored the comment entirely, because at that moment a faceless card came barging in much like Alice a few minutes ago.

"Miss Alice, I was sent by the prime minister to fetch you-"

He didn't get much further. My whip saw to that. Peter White? He came to FETCH her for PETER WHITE? In the middle of my god damn conversation! But as I was focussing on my thoughts the stragest thing came tumbling out of my mouth.

"back off, bastard, she's MINE!"

Wait...

WHAT?

Why did I say that...?

Maybe... Maybe I...

Oh HELL no.


End file.
